


Horizons

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, klabauterman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Ships are the life's blood in a world covered by seas. But they're nothing without their crews.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786029)? From the ship's pov
> 
> Whumptober Theme: PSYCH 101  
> Prompt: Crying

Horizon screams. To less sensitive, more _human_ ears, her cries sound like the whistling of wind through non-existent cracks in her hull on a cold night near a Winter Island. But her location is nowhere near a Winter Island.

If someone could hear her, it would sound like she'd lost someone.

In a way, she has.

Her captain is gone, is _missing_ , and none of her crew knows. None of her crew remembers him, remembers the man who brought them together. They think her First Mate is their captain, that the man they call "Captain" in a way that other young people might call their paternal figure "father" is some mysterious figure that they take orders from once in a while.

Horizon wails. Her heart has cracked and even leaving the land of sunflowers is painful for her.

Her First Mate gently runs a finned hand down one of Horizon's rails, attempting to soothe the ship.

"Horizon, it's alright. We're going to the Emperor. We have a letter for his Second," the First Mate says, and it is only the thought of seeing Red and Speed once more that layers calm over Horizon's cries.

The letter is one of the clues that Horizon's crew - Horizon's _family_ \- has that something isn't right. There are pictures, as well. Horizon had to practically shove them into her crew's hands, to force the crew to acknowledge that something is _wrong_.

Horizon's sobs wither down to hiccups, moments of hitched breath even as they continue away from the island with the sunflowers and the man who stole her captain.

She's tired of fighting her crew, of fighting against her family. Horizon just wants them whole and safe, at this moment. Her Captain is neither of those things, she's sure.

Red's Captain will understand. Red's Captain will have an idea.

Horizon just has to make it to her.


End file.
